


What once was mine

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Il était une fois une sorcière et son Soleil.





	What once was mine

Il était une fois, une fois il n'était pas et une fois il sera, un monde où les créatures de la terre s'adressaient aux astres, et où les astres répondaient aux créatures de la terre. Ainsi, le Soleil prodiguait la chaleur à ses protégés, la Lune offrait le rêve quand se terminait la journée, les planètes conservaient des secrets bien cachés, les étoiles jouaient et guidaient les âmes égarées. Ainsi, il est arrivé à une étoile de se marier à une luciole, à une planète de cacher un trésor, à la Lune de permettre aux fées de voler, et au Soleil de tomber amoureux d'une sorcière.  
Le vrai nom de cette sorcière, tout le monde l'avait oublié.  
L'enfance de cette sorcière, personne ne voulait s'en rappeler.  
Heureusement que les conteurs existent.

La Sorcière était née dans une maison faite de bois dans une forêt. Il existait d'autres maisons faite de bois dans la forêt mais elles n'abritaient pas de sorcières. Les personnes qui habitaient dans ces maisons faites de bois étaient gentilles, quand ça les arrangeait. Aussi, lorsqu'elles découvrirent qu'une fille née dans une maison faite de bois était une sorcière, elles étaient très gentilles. Car il était connu qu'une sorcière, c'était pratique. Elle pouvait guérir beaucoup de maladie, et une maladie, ça affaiblit. Et dans les bois, une maladie, c'était très dangereux. La voisine de la sorcière, par exemple, s'était faite mangé par un loup car elle avait les oreillons.  
Aussi les personnes nées dans des maisons faites de bois étaient gentilles avec la Sorcière, et la Sorcière leur fournissait beaucoup de soins. La Sorcière passa son enfance et son adolescence à soigner les habitants de la forêt, à tel point qu'elle ne vit même pas son enfance et son adolescence passer. Elle rêvait de voyager, de découvrir le monde, de le voir grandir, de le voir changer. Mais les seules choses qu'elle voyait changer étaient les vêtements qui peu à peu prenaient des couleurs, les maisons qui peu à peu étaient faites de briques, les armes qui peu à peu brillaient à la lumière. Un jour, un habitant de la forêt offrit à la Sorcière un livre comme paiement. Mais la Sorcière n'avait jamais appris à lire. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu de livre auparavant. Elle était tellement occupée à soigner les habitants qu'elle n'avait jamais pu sortir de la forêt, emprisonnée dans sa maison faite de bois.  
Abasourdi par son manque de culture, l'habitant qui lui avait offert un livre lui apprit à lire. Puis il lui offrit une plume, et elle apprit à écrire. Puis il lui offrit de la peinture, et elle apprit à peindre. Puis il lui offrit une bague, et elle apprit à l'aimer. Puis il lui offrit une robe, et ils se marièrent. Le bonheur de la Sorcière lui fit oublier son envie de s'évader de la forêt.

Mais un jour, son époux tomba gravement malade. Tout le bois s'attendait à de prochaines funérailles. Terrifiée à l'idée de perdre la seule chose qui comptait pour elle, la Sorcière fit appel à toute sa magie pour le sauver, allant jusqu'à l'épuisement. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, la Sorcière était au chevet de l'homme qu'elle aimait, marmonnant des sorts, chantant des mélodies interdites, faisant trembler le sol de leur maison de briques. Puis, le matin du troisième jour, l'époux ouvrit les yeux et se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il embrassa sa petite femme qui était très mal en point mais heureuse. Les habitants soupirèrent de soulagement, puis frappèrent à la porte de la Sorcière pour avoir leurs soins. Celle-ci ne pouvait les aider vu son état et ils attendirent donc, très impatients. Durant deux jours et deux nuits, la Sorcière se reposa, ne marmonnant plus de sorts, de chantant plus de mélodies interdites, ne faisant plus trembler le sol de la maison de briques. Puis, le matin du troisième jour, les habitants frappèrent très violemment la porte de la Sorcière, exigeant leurs soins. Avec peine, la Sorcière leur ouvrit et tenta de les aider. En vain. La Sorcière n'était plus sorcière. Ses pouvoirs avaient disparus.

Enragés à l'idée que la Sorcière ne leur servait plus à rien, les habitants menacèrent purement et simplement de la tuer si elle ne quittait pas le village. La Sorcière qui n'était plus sorcière préparait ses bagages, mettant ses vêtements dans un sac, mais alors qu'elle allait prendre son livre préféré, le premier livre qu'on lui ait offert, son époux l'attrapa et le garda contre lui, estimant qu'il ferait mieux de le revendre. La Sorcière ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était à lui de le garder, et il lui répondit purement et simplement qu'il ne partait pas avec elle. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Qu'il l'avait épousé parce qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'une sorcière, c'était pratique. Et que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs, il pouvait la quitter. Joignant le geste à la parole, l'époux qui n'était plus époux prit les dessins et les peinture de la Sorcière et les jeta dans le feu de la cheminée.

Jamais la forêt n'avait vu de femme plus triste alors qu'elle courait loin des maisons qui n'étaient plus faites de bois. La Sorcière pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était si triste qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle avait croisé un ours, qu'elle ne vit pas qu'elle était arrivée à l'orée du bois, qu'elle ne vit pas la racine tout près de son pied. La Sorcière s'écroula par-terre, s'abandonnant totalement à sa tristesse.   
A quoi bon aller plus loin, si le monde était aussi cruel et égoïste que les habitants du bois ? 

Le Soleil avait assisté à toute la scène, et vit le coeur de la femme s'assombrir. Par pitié, il fit glisser un de ses rayons sur la joue de la Sorcière pour sécher ses larmes. Remarquant la gentillesse de l'astre envers elle, la Sorcière cessa de pleurer et laissa la chaleur l'envelopper. A travers les nuages, le Soleil traça un chemin qu'elle suivit, traversant champs après champs, plaines après plaines, puis une autre forêt avant d'arriver au pied d'une grande tour. Le Soleil lui indiqua une porte et la Sorcière l'ouvrit, monta de nombreuses marches, et arriva dans un salon abandonné.   
La nouvelle maison. Pointant vers le ciel. Pointant vers le Soleil.

La Sorcière passa le reste de sa vie d'adulte dans cette maison, les fenêtres toujours ouvertes pour apprécier son Soleil qui venait la réveiller chaque matin et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit chaque soir. Elle était heureuse dans cette tour, ne descendait uniquement que pour aller chercher des fruits et de nouveaux vêtements. Elle acheta même un miroir.   
Après tout, le Soleil venait l'éclairer peut-être bien parce qu'elle était belle ?   
La Sorcière ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question avant, avec son faux mari. Mais elle remarquait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans ce miroir, les rayons glissaient le long de sa jambe, passaient doucement sur son ventre, caressaient délicatement ses bras et s'arrêtaient sur son visage, illuminant chacun de ses traits.

La Sorcière découvrit à quel point elle aimait le Soleil alors qu'elle était allongée sur une plage et que l'astre embrassa ses pieds nus. Elle était devenue l'amante du Soleil. Ses printemps et ses étés ne pouvaient se comparer au bonheur, ses automnes et ses hivers n'étaient qu'une poursuite vers son adoré à travers les pays.

Les années passèrent. La Sorcière vieillit.   
Elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans sa tour aux mille marches, elle ne pouvait plus suivre son Soleil quand venaient les jours gris. Et sa beauté pâlissait. Elle le voyait. Le Soleil l'aimait toujours malgré sa peau flétrie, mais la tristesse commença à envahir leurs vies, à tous les deux.   
Le Soleil ne pouvait s'imaginer sans sa Sorcière, mais elle était une simple mortelle, tandis que lui allait vivre encore des millénaires.   
La Sorcière s'installa dans une petite maison près de la mer, là où elle avait passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie, afin d'y mourir paisiblement.

Dans sa peine de voir laisser celle qu'il aime le quitter, le Soleil laissa tomber une larme sur la Terre.   
Une larme, qui se transforma en fleur.   
La Sorcière n'était plus sorcière, mais elle connaissait toujours la puissance des astres. Et la puissance des mots.   
Inspirée, elle chanta une prière. La prière qu'elle rajeunisse, qu'elle vive encore longtemps, qu'elle profite de ce cadeau envoyé par son amant, cette fleur, son amour. Elle chanta, et ses cheveux bouclés redevinrent aussi noirs que l'ébène. Elle chanta, puis cacha la fleur, prête à tout pour protéger un tel présent, prête à tout pour vivre encore longtemps, prête à tout pour rester auprès de son Soleil.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit la Mère Gothel.


End file.
